


Daily Dose of Daydreaming

by dip_the_pip



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Absent Parents, Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, Elementary School, Imaginary Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dip_the_pip/pseuds/dip_the_pip
Summary: With his parents arguing more and more, and his dad coming home less and less, 7-year-old Dan makes friends with a boy in his backyard





	Daily Dose of Daydreaming

Dan was curled up in his bed, his teddy hugged tight to his chest as he listened to his parent argue from down the hall. He didn’t know why Mumma and daddy were angry. Could it have been something he did? Was it because he asked for a Gameboy Colour for his 8th birthday? Or because he’s been begging for a puppy?

He didn’t know, and it was too much yelling for his little mind to wrap around. He heard quiet footsteps heading towards his room and he squeezed his eyes tight, doing his best to pretend he was asleep. He heard the sound of the voices become dampened as his door was closed.

His heart was racing. He slowly opened his eyes a bit and hugged his teddy closer as he sat up in bed. He got out of bed as quietly as he could and padded over to the door, laying down and looking through the gap between the floor and the door. All he could see were Mumma’s slippers pacing back and forth in the hallway, and daddy’s socks standing in the doorway of their bedroom. He could hear their voices just a little bit but couldn’t make any sense of what they were talking about.

-

Dan was sitting in the backyard in his sand pit, building some ramps for his dinky cars. He hadn’t heard Mumma and daddy fighting in a few days, but daddy wasn’t home as often, and he missed one of Dan’s softball games. Mumma had told him that it was because he was working late to make extra money, and Dan couldn’t really argue with that, since Mumma always says that money helps buy his snacks and toys.

Dan climbed out of his sand pit and kicked off his runners, picking them up and dumping the sand out of them when he heard an unfamiliar voice.

“Why not dump the sand back in the sandbox?” Dan looked up quickly, dropping his shoes and spinning around to find the voice when his eyes landed on him. He was standing behind a tree in the corner of their yard, his head peeking out just the slightest.

“scuse’ me?” Dan asked, taking a precautious step back and tripping over the sand pit siding. He fell backwards onto his bum and whined loudly, grabbing at his ankle. “Ow, ow, ow,”

The mysterious boy peeked out from behind the tree more to get a better look before running over to the hurt boys’ aide. “Oh dear, are you alright?” He asked leaning over him and looking down at him, tilting his head curiously.

Dan used his other foot to dig into the sand and push himself away from the stranger before crying out, tears swelling in his eyes. “Mumma!”

As soon at the boy screamed for attention, the unknown boy ran back towards the trees.

Dan’s mother opened the screen door to the backyard and poked her head out. “What’s wrong, love?”

“Mu-Mumma I fell and got hurt!”

He could hear his Mum sigh loudly before the screen door closed again. He wiped his tear filled eyes and looked towards the door, not seeing his mum. He began to panic, pushing his curly mop of hair out of his eyes and trying to get up. He only managed to bum-scoot to the side of the sand pit and sat on the wooden beam, sniffling and looking at his ankle, though he could barely see through the hair that had already fallen back into his face, and his tears.

A few moments of quiet passed, only the sound of Dan’s quiet sniffling were able to be heard, until the sound of rustling in the bushes caught Dan’s attention. He turned around on the siding of the sand pit and faced the noise, seeing the mysterious boy poking his head out again.

“You okay?” The quiet voice asked. Dan shook his head a little bit as the boy emerged from the bushes completely, and Dan was able to get a good look at him.

He had light brown hair, almost red like his cousin Olivia. He also had pretty blue eyes. “Are you sick?” Dan’s voice came quietly.

The boy looked at him curiously. “No, why d’you ask?”

“You’re really pale, is all. Nana was really pale, and Mumma said it was because she was ill.”

The boy smiled and walked a bit closer to Dan before sitting on the grass in front of him, crossing his legs. “Not sick. Did you hurt your foot?”

Dan nodded a little. “Jus’ a bit. I think I’m okay, because Mumma didn’t come out and look at it. But it hurt’s lots.”

“I’m sorry you’re hurt, friend.” He gave a soft smile to the hurt child and reached to pat his knee.

“I’ll be okay,” Dan mumbled, wiping the last of his tears away. “I’m Dan.” He reached his sand-covered hand out towards the boy.

The stranger smiled and was reaching for Dan’s hand—

“Daniel! Supper time!” Dan’s mum yelled from inside the house. Dan spun around quickly towards her voice. When he turned back to his new friend, the boy was gone. Where did he go? Did he run again because of Dan’s Mumma? Mumma probably would’ve invited his friend in for supper, Dan thought.

“Friend?” Dan called, but not too loudly to catch his mum’s attention. He got up from his spot on the ledge and wobbled over towards the cluster of tree’s. He began looking around the tree’s and bushes for a few minutes before he heard his mum yell to him again.

“Dan! Get inside _now_!”

Dan frowned and let his eyes scan the trees quickly, not seeing any sign of his friend. He hobbled back to his sand pit and cleaned up his dinky cars before going inside to have a quiet meal with his Mumma.

-

A few weeks passed without seeing his new friend. Daddy had been coming home less and less, missing more and more of Dan’s sports games. Mumma continued to tell him it was because he was working, or busy. On nights that his daddy did come home, he’d come into Dan’s room quietly, hug him close, and kiss his forehead before leaving and closing the door behind him. The nights that would happen were also the nights that he’d hear Mumma and daddy arguing again.

A lot of the time it sounded like Mumma was crying, but he had never seen her crying.

One specific night, his Dad had come into his room, hugged him, and Dan looked up at him with tear-brimmed eyes.

“Daddy?” His voice was quiet, but his dad just hugged him tighter.

“Yeah, kiddo?”

“When will you come home?”

Dan rested his head against his chest and could feel the rumble of his dads’ chuckle through his chest. “I’m home right now, buddy.”

“I mean…I mean all the time…”

“Soon, I promise. Things are just…really busy at work right now.”

Dan frowned and gripped his dad’s t-shirt, curling up against him and closing his eyes. “Will you come to my game Saturday?”

He felt as his dad inhaled deeply and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Yeah, buddy, I’ll be there.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

Dan held out his little hand, sticking out his pinky. “Pinky promise?”

Dan’s dad smiled and linked his pinky the best he could with Dan’s little finger. “Pinky promise.”

Dan said goodnight to his dad again before he left Dan’s room, closing the door behind him.

Dan laid back on his pillows and hugged his teddy close, falling asleep with a small smile on his lips.

-

His dad hadn’t been home when they left for Dan’s game, but his mum had reassured him that he would meet them at the game.

Dan’s team started their warm ups, but Dan kept his eyes on his mum as much as possible, waiting for his dad to show up.

At half-time, Dan had run over to his mum, his curls sweaty and in his face and his cheeks tinted red. “Is Daddy coming?” He asked, looking up at her with wide eyes.

She knelt down in front of him and took off his cap, pushing his curls back off his face and putting the cap back on to hold them in place out of his eyes. “I called him a few times, he isn’t answering. I’m sure he just got held up at work or something, love. I’m sure he’ll make it before the end of the game.”

Dan’s face dropped to a frown and his gaze landed on the grass beneath his cleats. “But…But he promised, mumma…”

She rested a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it softly. “I know he did, sweets, but sometimes thing’s happen. I’m sure he’s trying super hard to get here.” His mother said softly, with some uncertainty in her voice.

Dan shrugged off her hand before turning away and walking back towards his team. “’kay…”

Dan wasn’t able to focus for the second hand of the game, not that he was able to focus much the first half. Now, instead of feeling hopeful for his dad’s arrival, he was dreading it. He felt angry, frustrated, sad. He wanted to cry but didn’t want the other boys to laugh at him like they would at school.

When he was finally up to bat, he missed all of the pitches, barely coming close to hitting any of them. Usually it didn’t bother him if he got out, but today he felt different. He felt pushed to his limits. So, he did what any other 7 year old would do.

He lashed out. He screamed and stomped and threw his bat as forcefully as he could towards the fence, though it mostly just rolled on the dirt. He pulled off his helmet and chucked it too, letting out another blood-curdling scream as he fell to the dirt and began crying and sobbing harshly.

The coach and his Mum came running towards him.

“Daniel James Howell you stop this _right now!_ ” He heard his Mum yell at him as she got closer.

“C’mon, Sport, let’s get off the field, yeah?” His coach said, his voice a bit closer than his Mums had been.

He felt a hand grab his arm and he flailed, screaming again. “Don’t touch me! Go!”

The hand let go before he felt arms wrap around his middle and pick him up. He cried louder and kicked his legs, squirming the best he could to get out of the arms carrying him away. After a few moments of wiggling, he had managed to turn around in their arms before his nose was filled with the familiar scent of his Mum. He sobbed into her neck, wrapping his arms around her shoulders tight.

“Shh, baby, I’ve got you, shh, please…” His Mum spoke softly into his ear, a firm hand rubbing slow, soothing circles on his back. Dan did his best to breathe, but only sobbed and hiccupped more, not able to catch his breath.

He stopped kicking and flailing, relaxing into his Mums embrace as she carried him off of the field. She sat on a bench a little bit away from the parents in the stands and sat Dan in her lap, brushing his curls away from his face. “Sweetheart, what happened?”

“H-He didn’t c-co-come Mumma…”

She sighed quietly and pressed a kiss to his forehead, hugging him closer. “I know, baby, I know…That isn’t your fault, though, okay?”

“Does Daddy hate me?”

He looked up at his Mum with his dark brown eyes that shined with more tears. His Mum wiped his tears from his cheeks and shook her head.

“Of course he doesn’t, my love. Nothing is your fault. Daddy loves you very, very much.”

“Wh-Why is he never here, Mumma?”

She sighed softly and gently twisted one of his loose curls around her finger. “I wish I knew, buttercup. I wish I knew…”

-

His dad hadn’t come home that night, but after Dan was tucked into bed, he could hear his Mumma talking angrily over the phone, to his dad, Dan presumed.

His dad wasn’t at the next game, either, or the game after that.

Dan had been getting less and less sleep, also. Usually to stay awake to listen for his daddy to come home, which wasn’t very often, and the nights he did come home, he’d have to listen to his daddy yelling at Mumma, and Mumma crying.

Many notes had been sent home about Dan’s performance at school, as well, but Dan had managed to hide them before his Mumma could go through his backpack.

His Mumma was sadder than usual, which made him sad, too.

Dan walked in the door one day after school and grabbed the note from that that out of his bag, crumpled it up, and shoved it in his pocket. He went and set his backpack on the dining room table before going to hug his mummy’s legs.

She patted his hair softly. “How was school, love?”

“Fine.” He said quietly and hugged her legs tighter. She knelt down next to him and gave him the most genuine smile she could as she pulled him in for a proper hug.

Dan wrapped his arms around her neck and relaxed against her, closing his eyes. The paper crinkled in his pocket, and she pulled away, holding him by his shoulders

“What was that, sweets?”

“Nothing, Mumma.” He answered quickly, shaking his head.

“Are you lying to me?” She asked with a slight raise of her brow.

Dan’s gaze quickly dropped to the floor as he nodded. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the slip of paper, handing it to her slowly.

She thanked him before uncrumpling the paper the best she could and reading it. “Danny, how many of these have you gotten?” His Mum asked as her eyes skimmed over the note.

“A few…”

“Daniel.” She said more firmly.

“Dunno how many, Mumma. Lots.”

“Where have you been putting them all?”

“In my toy drawer…” Dan’s voice was quiet. “Didn’t wanna upset you Mumma…”

His mum sighed and reached up to set the note on the counter behind her before ruffling Dan’s curls again. “Alright, love. Go play out back, yeah? Supper will be ready in a bit.”

“Are you angry with me?”

She smiled softly down at him, holding her hand to her chest and shaking her head slowly. “Of course not, love. It’s not your fault.”

Dan nodded, not quite understanding how it wasn’t his fault. He was the one who was getting notes home, isn’t it his fault?

Instead of thinking about it too hard, he went and got his outdoor shoes on and went into the backyard. He grabbed his dinky cars from a toybox in their yard and went into his sandpit, dumping them all out of their bucket.

“Dan?” He heard a voice say, almost in a whisper. Dan looked around quickly before his eyes landed on the pale boy with the blue eyes.

“Friend!” He said excitedly, getting up and climbing out of the sandbox, walking over to him.

“I haven’t seen you in so long, Dan. Are you okay?”

Dan shrugged a bit, looking at the dinky cars in his hands. “Kinda, I guess.”

The boy stepped a bit closer. “May I play?”

Dan’s face lit up again and he nodded, walking back to the sandpit and plopping down in the sand, organizing a few different cars. “Okay you can play with these three and I get these three because they’re super fast.”

The other boy nodded as they play. They built ramps, roads, and garages for their cars. They made silly car noises with their mouths and elaborate stories and backstories for each car.

After a little while of playing, Dan looked over at the other boy curiously. “Friend?”

The other boy looked up, smiling brightly in his direction. “Yeah, Dan?”

“What’s your name?” Dan dropped his cars and turned to look at his sandbox friend, tilting his head towards him curiously.

“I’m Phil!”

Dan matched his smile. “Are we friends, Phil?”

Phil nodded a bit, pushing his ginger-y hair away from his eyes. “You’re my bestest friend.”

Dan giggled and bounced a little in his spot. “You’re my bestest friend too, Phil.”

The boys played for a bit longer before Dan’s tummy grumbled. He glanced towards his house before looking at Phil. “Are you hungry?”

Phil shook his head. “No. You can go eat if you are, though.”

“You sure?”

Phil nodded and smiled. “Yeah!”

“Will you come back to play?”

“Of course! You’re lotsa fun!”

“Okay, okay! I’ll try and be quick.”

Phil nodded and watched as Dan got up and ran towards his house.

Dan pulled the back door opened and was immediately met with his parents yelling. His heart began racing at the loud sounds coming from his parents before they both stopped and turned to look at him.

His Mumma’s makeup was running and she kinda looked like a raccoon, and if Dan wasn’t afraid of getting yelled at, he probably would’ve told her that, but something inside his brain was telling him that now wasn’t the time to be silly.

“What do you want, Daniel?” She asked harshly, her hands resting on the counter as she leaned against them, looking towards him.

“I-I…Uh…I’m hungry Mumma…”

She furrowed her brows and glanced at the time on the oven, seeing it was nearly 7:30pm. “Shit…” She hissed under her breath and stood up straight, rubbing her face and smudging her makeup more.

Dan picked at his nails nervously and looked between his Mum and Dad. “Act-Actually I came to tell you I’m not that hungry, really…”

“Don’t be silly Dan, I just…” She sighed and went to dig through the pantry before emerging with a box of cereal. “I didn’t get around to making anything. Will cereal do?”

“With milk?”

His mum set the box on the counter before going and opening the fridge. “We’re out of milk, love. Can you eat it dry?”

Dan nodded a bit and stepped in, grabbing the cereal box and dashing out the door before either of them could speak to him again.

He went to his little playground set and carefully tossed the cereal box up onto the platform at the top of the slide before climbing up the ladder and sitting cross-legged in one corner away from the slide. He opened the box and pulled out the cereal bag, carefully opening it like his Dad had shown him. Dan managed not to tear the plastic open too much and began eating the dry cereal piece by piece slowly.

He looked through the metal bars of his jungle-gym back at the trees and bushes behind their property. That’s where Phil liked to hide, Dan figured. “Phil?” He called, hearing no response from his ginger-y friend. He frowned and called out a bit louder. “Phil?”

After seeing no sign of movement among the trees and bushes, Dan settled against the bars a bit more and began smooshing handfuls of the dry cereal into his mouth. He got distracted as he ate, watching a few ants picking up cereal crumbs and carrying them away, when suddenly, a voice came from behind him.

“Dan?”

Dan sat up and looked out through the bars. “Phil! I’m up here!” He said excitedly, happy his new friend was back to play. He watched as the boy walked over towards the jungle-gym and nervously looked up the ladder.

“Is it…safe?”

“Of course, it is! See! I’m up here just fine!”

Phil stared at him for a moment longer before beginning to climb the ladder up. When he made it to the top, he shakily crawled to sit next to Dan against the bars. “This is really high up.”

Dan shrugged a bit, smiling at Phil softly. “Not really. Not if you don’t focus on it.”

Phil looked down between them at the looked circles in the floor that look down directly to the grass below them. “Hard not to focus on being so high…when you _are_ so high…” He said softly, gulping. “What if it falls? We’ll be crushed beneath it all, Dan, we could die up here! It’s basically the height of—”

Before Phil could register what was happening, Dan had shoved a piece of cereal into Phil’s mouth. He giggled softly, watching him freeze up before chewing it slowly.

“What _is_ that?”

“Shreddies cereal.”

“That’s delicious.”

Dan shrugged, popping another piece of cereal into his own mouth. “Not really, it tastes better with milk. Sometimes Mumma add brown sugar too.”

“Why are you eating it without those things, then?”

Dan sighed quietly and shrugged his shoulders again. “My Mumma said we didn’t have any milk. She also didn’t make me any dinner, so this was what she gave me…”

“Oh Dan…I’m so sorry. Is she gonna make you dinner for when you go back inside?”

“Probably not. She’s in there with my Dad. I think they’re fighting again.” He looked up at Phil, frowning a bit, and immediately, Phil knew he hated seeing that look on his face.

No matter how scared he was, he wanted to make his new friends face light up again like it had earlier. He stood up on shaky legs, gripping the railing of the bars and looking around. “We could be pirates up here!”

After a few moments and looking up at Phil, Dan slowly stood to join him. “We aren’t anywhere near the water though.”

Phil giggled and gently tapped Dan’s head. “Gotta use your imagination!”

Barely 5 minutes later, the cereal long forgotten, Dan and Phil were pretending to be pirates. Dan fearlessly climbed on top of the railings, being careful to hold onto the bars as he pretended to look out over the imaginary ocean. Phil was more reluctant, clinging to the bars and not climbing any higher, but still laughing along with Dan.

They played and played long past the sun setting. They had both become run-down and resorted to laying on the grass and staring at the stars.

“Daniel? May I ask you a question?” Phil’s voice had come quiet, both of their gazes on the sky above.

“Mmhm?”

Phil sat up, leaning back on his hands and turning slightly to look down at his curly haired friend. “Are you sad?”

Dan sat up now, too, tilting his head slightly and leaning back on his hands. “I dunno…Not while playing with you.”

“Daniel…why are you sad?”

Dan sat forward a little more, taking the weight off his hands and moving to wrap his arms around his knees, hugging them to his chest. “How do you even know I’m sad?” He asked with a quiet, unsure voice.

Phil shrugged a tiny bit and tilted his head up at the stars. “I can just tell, I guess.”

Dan sighed quietly and stared back up at the stars as well. “I just…I don’t know. I just feel sad a lot of the time. But Mumma is sad too, so I think it’s okay that I’m sad.”

“I don’t think that’s how it works.”

The boys both looked towards the direction of the house as they heard the sound of a door slamming, then a car starting, and finally zooming away down the street. Immediately, Dan began curling into himself more.

“Is that why you’re sad?” Phil asked in a quiet voice, scooting a little bit closer to his friend. He watched closely as Dan gave him the faintest of nods, and he could see his friends’ eyes begin to water. “Is the person gonna come back? Who is it?”

“My daddy…he’ll come back. Not soon...but eventually.”

“Why does it make you sad?” He asked as nicely as he could, leaning closer into his friend to provide comfort.

“Because…him and Mumma yell a lot. Mumma tells me he just works a lot, but he broke a promise…”

“A promise? What kind of promise?”

Dan leaned into Phil’s side a little more, whispering quietly. “A _pinky promise_.”

Phil gasped quietly. “But…But you can’t break those! Why would he do that?”

“Because he’s a mean liar…Mumma tells me it’s not my fault, but I dunno why else he’d break a pinky promise…”

Phil shook his head a bit, frowning towards his companion. “I’m sorry Danny…Can I make a pinky promise with you?”

“Maybe…What is it?”

Phil held out his little, pale pinky. “I pinky promise to be your bestest friend forever and ever.”

Dan slowly cracked a smile, the gap in his mouth from his recently lost tooth visible as he linked pinkies with Phil. “I pinky promise to be your bestest friend forever and ever, too.”

Phil grinned and then clasped their hands together, moving to lay back down on the cool grass again. Dan followed quickly, laying down next to him and sighing happily.

“Thank you, Philly.” He said softly, becoming entranced with the stars. They laid there silently, both admiring the glowing dots in the sky.

The dots slowly disappeared as Dan’s eyelids grew heavy. He blinked slowly, a quiet yawn escaping his lips as he felt Phil squeeze his hand a little tighter.

“Night, night, Danny…”

Dan mumbled something incoherent back as he easily slipped into a deep sleep.

Dan was jolted awake by the sound of his mother’s voice yelling at him. He bolted straight up and looked around him in a panic.

“Phil?” He called out, moving to his feet and walking back towards the darkness of the trees and shrubs. “Phil?” He shouted even louder.

“Daniel!” His mother’s voice shouted even louder. “Get inside, it’s bloody freezing out there!”

Dan kept his gaze on the tree trunks as he began walking backwards towards the house. “Mumma, where did Phil go?” He asked once he was a bit closer to the house.

“Who’s Phil, dear?” She opened the screen door for him and pulled him in. “Oh Daniel, your clothes are all dewy and damp!” She complained, shaking her head. “Go upstairs and get into your pyjamas before you catch a cold.”

“Mumma, Phil’s my friend! I-I don’t know where he went!” Dan’s breathing quickened the more he began to panic about the whereabouts of his new friend. “Mumma we gotta go find him!”

Dan’s Mum raised an eyebrow. She hadn’t remembered any children living near them, mostly retired couples and young couples, no other families. “Did he go home?”

“I-I dunno Mumma! We-We fell asleep on the grass and when I-I woke up he was gone!” Dan’s voice was higher pitched than normal as he walked around his Mum to go peer outside the glass door. “We gotta—”

“Daniel, love, he probably went home. Is he visiting grandparents, maybe? Which side of the house did he come from?”

“He didn’t come from either side, Mumma. He came from the bushes in the back forest!”

She furrowed her eyebrows, crouching down next to him and rubbing his damp back. _The back forest?_ She wondered to herself. Behind their property was a few acres of forest, and then fields for miles and miles. “Sweetheart, how long were you playing with him for?”

“All night, Mumma!”

She sighed softly and kissed the side of his head. “Love, you weren’t playing with anyone when I looked out.”

“We played cars in the sandbox and pirates on the playground…”

“Baby, could this… _Phil_ be an imaginary friend?”

“No, Mumma, that’s silly. He’s real and we played together. He even said we were bestest friends forever. We pinky promised!”

He turned to look at her, watching as she frowned. “Love, how about you go get ready for bed?”

“But what about Phil?”

“I’ll…I’ll go knock on doors and see if he’s staying with anyone, okay?”

Dan frowned a bit and nodded, looking back out among the trees again before a gentle hand was slowly turning him around to the direction of the stairs.

Dan slowly went upstairs to his bedroom, looking out his window for any sign of his friend.

Dan’s mum rubbed her face and sighed, recounting every time she had looked out to check up on her son. Sure, he had been smiling and giggling as he ran around the yard playing games, but not once had she seen another boy outside playing with him.

Knowing her son would ask countless questions, she decided to humour him and walked out of the house, going around and knocking on a few doors. She had asked their neighbours if they had a boy named Phil staying with them, all of them answering no, and a few of the older couples looking skeptical.

After trying 7 different neighbours, she had given up and went back into the house, going upstairs to Dan’s room. Her son was standing in front of his window, his face squished up against the glass, and a small circle of fog on the glass from him breathing on the glass.

“Love, it’s time to get into bed, yeah?” She prompted softly, walking over to her son and placing a gentle hand on his back.

“What if he doesn’t make it home, Mumma? What if a bear eats him?”

She couldn’t help but chuckle quietly and run her fingers through his curls that still had pieces of grass in them. “We don’t have bears around this area, Love. And…And you don’t need to worry about him getting home. I went to the neighbours. He’s staying with his grandmother a few doors down, but uh, he’s heading home tomorrow. So, no need to worry, okay?” She hated lying to her son, but it was the only thing she could do to keep her son from worrying too much.

Dan frowned, but nodded a bit, his chest tightening. “I don’t want him to be gone, Mumma…”

“I know, sweets, but I’m sure he’ll be back someday to visit and play again. For now, how about you get some sleep?”

Dan let his shoulders drop as his Mum lead him towards his bed. She pulled back the blankets for him and moved to sit on the edge of the mattress once he was comfortable and bundled him, grasping his teddy to his chest.

His mother kissed his forehead and sang a few songs to him quietly, continuously running her fingers through his shaggy curls.

Dan drifted to sleep slowly, dreaming of his pale, blue eyed friend.

**Author's Note:**

> this is only intended to be a one-shot, but I absolutely have planed to make it 2 or 3 parts if people enjoy it!
> 
> Come say hi on my tumblr: http://definitelynot-danielhowell.tumblr.com/


End file.
